Poliwrath
Poliwrath (ポリラース, Porirāsu) is a dual-type Water/Fighting-type Tadpole Pokémon that is the evolved form of Poliwhirl when exposed to a Water Stone. It is one of Poliwag's final evolved forms, the other being Politoed. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Poliwrath looks superficially similar to Poliwhirl. However, it has gained more muscle, especially around its arms, which are now quite thick. In addition, it is much larger, standing a foot taller than its pre-evolution. Its eyes have changed from having wide pupils to small ones and it appears to sport a permanent scowl. Its belly also now resembles a gaping mouth rather than being completely circular, but retains the white coloration and spiral it had as a Poliwhirl. Its height is 4'03" and weight is 119.0 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special Abilities In addition to the Water and hypnotic abilities it had as Poliwag and Poliwhirl, Poliwrath has now gained the powers of a Fighting-type. It can swim for vast distances without tiring, swimming far and fast with minimal breathing, and is adept at such swimming styles as the front crawl and butterfly. With its increased arm and leg strength, it also has the ability to run on the surface of water for a short amount of time. Like Machop, Poliwrath's muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. Behavior With its newly-gained fighting abilities, Poliwrath is more aggressive than its pre-evolutions, and is more willing to pick fights with others. Habitat Poliwrath, despite being excellent swimmers, usually live on dry land near the water's edge. They can be found within the range that Poliwag and Poliwhirl can be found. Diet Major appearances Chuck used a Poliwrath against Ash in his Gym battle in Machoke, Machoke Man. It quickly defeated Ash's Pikachu but lost to his Bayleef. In Outrageous Fortunes, Misty challenged another Trainer named Delaney whose main Pokémon was Poliwrath. After seeing it in action, Team Rocket Gang tricked Delaney into giving his Poliwrath to them. Poliwrath's next appearance was in Charizard Chills. An expert Trainer named Tad had one and it defeated Ash's Charizard easily when Ash challenged him. Charizard managed to defeat the Poliwrath in a rematch. Other Minor appearances Poliwrath first appeared in The Punchy Pokémon where it competed in the P1 Grand Prix. A Poliwrath appeared in The Battling Eevee Brothers! and The Breeding Center Secret. A Poliwrath appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie "Pokémon in Love". A Poliwrath was seen in a dojo in Wired for Battle!. Two Poliwrath were among the Pokémon competing in the Fire and Rescue Grand Prix in The Fire-ing Squad!. In Hook, Line and Stinker, Andreas in a Seaking Catching contest owned a Poliwrath. A Poliwrath was one of the Pokémon competing in the Pokémon Sumo Wrestling in Ring Masters. A Poliwrath was one of the inhabitants of an oasis just for Pokémon in Got Miltank?. In Pop Goes The Sneasel, a fainted Poliwrath appeared with its Trainer. It was knocked up off-screen after training near the place where the Sacred Fire of Ho-Oh was kept. A Poliwrath was used by a competitor in the Tour de Alto Mare, a water chariot race, in Pokémon Heroes. A Poliwrath was one of the Pokémon seen at Professor Oak's Laboratory in Journey to the Starting Line. A Poliwrath is used by a student of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Poliwrath appeared in Marina's fantasy in Bye Bye Psyduck. Multiple Poliwrath also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Poliwrath, Tadpole Pokémon. The evolved form of Poliwhirl after using Water Stone and Final Evolved form of Poliwag. Poliwrath is an excellent swimmer and its powerful muscles make its attacks extremely effective. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Fighting-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon